Shattered But Still Fixable
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: 'Are you here to take my soul? Because everytime I see you, you rip out my heart.' He asked. She stood there on the sidewalk, tears filled her eyes, as numbness filled her body like morphine in the veins of the innocent. What could she say? She was married, what could she do? But do what was needed to be done. A few thing's diff from the actual season. S.five. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Summer Breeze

_'Are you here to take my soul? Because_ _every time I see you, you rip out my heart.' _Those were the last word's spoken. The last word's poured out into the summer breeze. He stood there, in front of her, venerable, more venerable he'd been with any one before. Even himself. He wanted to cry, wanted to be alone, with his bourbon and his piano. To forget about her, for the feelings he had for her to disappear. When he saw the tears stream down her face, he felt himself shiver. A single tear had escaped the ocean blue exterior.

She was married. Damn that Aussie, damn him for having her. She took a step forward, he wanted to run. Run away. Away from her, run from... everything. He felt her small hand capture his. She kissed his knuckles, and his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, she turned and left, with tears in her eyes.

He watched, as her blonde hair flowed in the summer breeze, her black high heel's clicking against the cement sidewalk. He turned and went inside.

That was day's ago, he barricaded himself in his apartment, after changing the lock's. Wilson's voice came over the answering machine.

"House, pick up. _Please_." There was desperation in his voice. "Please just call me and let me know your okay. Are you taking Vicodin? Worse? Dammit, House pick up!"

The voice mail ended. House had been off Vicodin for a year. He sat at his piano, with a empty bottle of Whiskey and a half full glass. It had been four day's since that day with Cameron. He was plastered, but he hadn't taken Vicodin. He kept his promise to her. Not that it mattered. She was gone, gone with _him_. Later that night the home phone rang again. It was Cuddy.

"House, you haven't been to work in day's. You better not be on one of your binges." She sighed. "Please answer. Wilson's worried about you, I'm worried about you. I'm seriously thinking about calling the cops to come over there to check on you."

House quickly got on the phone. "Cuddy, I'm fine! I'm not taking Vicodin, so you and Wilson can stop having your panties in a bunch!" He hissed. "I have vacation time, so this is me, taking it." With that he hung up, and pulled the cord from the phone. Limping back to the couch, he laid back down, falling into a drunken sleep.

oOoOo

Meanwhile at the hospital, Cuddy paged everyone to meet her in House's DDX room. She walked into the glass walled room to see Thirteen, Chase, Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Taub, and Kutner.

"Glad, you all got my page." Cuddy said, walking in. "I got a hold of House."

Wilson moved a couple feet to her. "Really? How'd he sound."

"Not good." She answered.

Foreman shook his head.

"Does he sound suicidal?" Kutner asked.

"I don't think it's that bad, but he sounds far gone." Cuddy answered. "Wilson and I have tried talking to him, nothing. Can one of you do it?"

"I've called him a few times." Chase said.

"Me too." Added Foreman.

"I called and stopped by his place." Thirteen interjected.

"I tried calling him before I got your page." Taub added.

"I called him the first two days he wasn't here." Kutner said.

"What about you?" Chase turned to Cameron.

She sighed. "No, I'll go check on him now." Before anyone could say anything she was down the hall. She knew this was her doing. She got into her car and drove to his apartment. All the while, thinking of what she'd say to him.

oOoOo

She knocked on his door. Nothing. "House, it's Allison answer the door." Nothing. She called his cell, she could hear it ring inside. "I know your in there Cuddy told me she spo-"

He answered. "What?" He growled. He looked a mess, he beard fuller from last time they saw each other. His hair a mess, he was wearing the same clothes. She made her way past him and into the apartment, he slammed the door. "What do you want?"

"I want to see why you haven't been at work." She ignored the smell.

"Why do you care?" He limped past her.

"House, I care about you."

"Really? If that's the case, you got a crappy way of showing it." He took a step toward's her. "Well, you saw me. Doing great. Now leave."

"No." She looked at him dead in his eyes. "Are you back on Vicodin?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nope, it's bad for you."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He turned away. "I promised you I wouldn't." He whispered, before sitting on the couch.

"You did," Cameron walked around the side of the couch. "But since when do you care about promises?"

He gave her a hurt look. "If your done, get the hell out!" He yelled.

She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand, but he pulled away and stood up, but she grabbed his wrist. She stood up, her fingers still around his right wrist. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I get it. Noble Cameron has to save the day, get rid of her guilty conscious." He spat.

"That's not it." Her voice is gentle. "I love you, but I'm married to Chase."

He took a step forward. "So that's it, obligation."

"No!" She glared at him. "I love him too."

"Who do you love more?" He whispered in the space above her lips.

"Don't." She let go of his wrist and tried to move, but his went up and gripped her shoulder's.

"I know it's me."

"It's not." She gritted through teeth.

"I taught you to lie, but obviously not well."

"I'm not lying House."

"Than tell me. Say that you don't want me, that you don't love me more than you love the wombat."

"I don't."

He grinned. "That's not saying it."

"I love my husband."

"And you love me. Again, that's not saying it."

"Can you just drop it?"

"We both know that's not going to happen."

"Fine." She looked down on the floor. "You."

He smiled, and took a step towards her.

She continued, "But we know I'm not going to leave him."

"Want to beat." He took a step forward and kissed her.

**To Be Continued?**


	2. Time

Minutes had passed, and the kiss only grew stronger. House was now gently laying over her on the floor in front of the fireplace, kissing down her neck. Cameron pulled his shirt off over his head, capturing his lips once again. He felt her warmth, as her ran his finger tips against her taut stomach. She reached down, and eagerly pulled her own shirt off, dropping it right above her head, to the side. He unclasped her bra, kissing each breast, before removing the pink bra. His chest now pressed against her's, Cameron could feel her heart race deep inside her chest.

He pressed his lips against her's, she opened her mouth slipping her tongue into his. Their tongue's swirled together, like two ballerina dancers. She ran her fingers down his spine slowly, feeling him slightly shiver. He kissed her bottom lip, and down her chin, kissing her neck to her clavicle bone. He sucked on it gently, motivating her to sigh in delight. He kicked off his shoes, he slowly sat up, not leaving her gaze. Afraid if she did, she'd leave the moment, and than leave him... for good. He grabbed her high hill's, tossing them over his shoulder's, she laughed.

Her work pant's were already conveniently unbuttoned and zipped, he pulled them off by the ends, pink thong. He smiled, kissing up her long leg's, pulling off her pantie's when he reached them. Cameron pulled him closer by the waistband of his blue jeans, grabbing the back of his neck, she brought him in to a greedy kiss, he breathlessly obliged. She flipped them over, now she was on top. She gave him a lustfully villainous grin, as she pulled off his jean's. The fire place glow set upon their silky bodies. House had a broiling awareness that she was looking at his thigh, judging it, him.

Even though she wasn't, he stood up, as quickly as his leg's would let him. He took hold of her hands, and lead her to his bedroom. Using the wall to balance himself, as he walked backward's, keeping their intense fixed stare. He turned her around, once he felt the side of the bed against the back of his knees. He spun her around, she landed on her back. He gradually made his way over her, kissing her stomach, going up her body. Feeling her pull down his briefs. It was dark in his room, so this time, he didn't stop her. Sunlight glancing through the satin curtains, shined against her deep blue green eyes, making his breath hitch.

He leaned over, and grabbed a condom from the night stand, unhurriedly rolling it over himself, giving her time to stop him. He positioned himself closer to her, kissing her lips of innocence and sin. He lazily moved his way inside her tight wet opening. Two shadows started to softly combine. She gasped at the feeling of him inside her, how she ached for this for so long. As he moved inside her, it was as if their passions became uncaged. True thundering moments of tenderness rage.

She marked his back, as she ran her fingers over his shoulder blades, he pushed deeper into her. Sweat began to trickle down their tempestuous bodies. Two hearts have never pounded like this. She purred his name between deep moans. His rough hands washed over her body, like the rain falling from the midnight sky. He tangled his fingers into her hair, kissing her neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, as she felt her climax rising. House felt her walls pulsate around him, it made him groan, biting his bottom lip.

She pressed his body closer to her's, as she quickly flipped herself over to be on top. The movement excited him, he felt her move up and down on him, quickly. He closed his eyes, feeling a familiar intoxicating pressure build up inside him. He grabbed her hips, slowing her movement's. He wanted them to take their time, to cherish one another not to devour each other. For he knew, that when the rush washed over them, guilt would burn inside her, and she'd be gone. Again.

He knew that he had to convince her that they belonged together. Maybe this was the only way he knew how. He sure didn't know how to open up verbally. Cameron rested her hands on each side of his rib cage, feeling House deep inside her, feeling him buck his hips slowly up, each time she came down. It made her quiver. He pulled her down, and kissed her passionately. He sat up, and she sighed happily. He laid soft kisses on her shoulders, running his large hands over her back, as she moved over him.

House moaned her name, as he felt his hot seed pour into the rubber enclosure. She made a couple quick movement's, softly yelling his name, before reaching her highest euphoria. Heavy breaths filled each other's ear's. He took long deep breath's against her shoulder, she did the same into his hair, both keeping perfectly still. His arms are wrapped around her tightly, afraid to let go. She kissed his salty sweat covered temple, he could feel her heart race against his, both violently breathing together.

Cameron attempted to move, but he just clutched her tighter to him. "House." He said nothing. "Greg?" She whispered.

"Stay." It was barely audible.

She heard him, she held back tear's by biting her lip.

"_Please_." He muttered in a low voice.

How she wished that this wasn't so hard, that she didn't feel the way she did toward's him. That she didn't love him like she did. And he loved her, he _finally_ loved her back. She's a married woman now, not to anyone either. To Chase, her co-worker, her friend, her lover. But this was House, he was... _the one_. She hated being so damn cheesy. Hated being incurably in love with Gregory House. She hated that it was so amazing with him, the best, why couldn't this experience just have been terrible. Maybe, it would've made it easier for her to walk away. But it wasn't, of course, it wasn't.

He kept his eyes shut, terrified of any movement that would indicate her leaving. He just listening to her heart, feeling it against his skin, burning it into his memory. Why'd he have to wait so long to tell her how he felt. He knew that she was thinking now, that she was figuring out a way to never see him again, to make this easy. Because he knew that no matter what she said, she loved him, she always had. He wanted to feel her body against his forever, to wake up every morning to her green blue eyes staring back at him. It would make him less miserable, and he knew it.

Cameron moved, and he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He felt her hands grabbed this sides of his aging face. He was cocky, but never thought of himself as an attractive man. She was on the other side of the island than he was, she thought he was the sexiest and most handsome man she'd ever laid her eyes upon. He looked up at her, his eyes pleaded with her's. It broke her heart. How could she walk away now? After being with him the way she was, his venerability showing, the way it felt with him. Perfection.

"God, why does this have to be so damn hard?" She moved her hands from his face, and sighed angrily into them.

"I thought you knew, I'm complicated." He gave a weak smile.

She shook her head, with a light smile. "Yeah." She let a breath out. "Why'd you wait until now? until I was freaking married!"

"I'm a dumb ass." He said simply.

"That's a first. You calling yourself dumb ass."

He closed his eyes. "Because, I didn't think you'd go through it. The wedding. Because I hoped you'd do what I was afraid to do. To chase after the one I really wanted. Loved."

"I love Chase."

"If you did you wouldn't have just slept with me." He silently growled at himself. _Way to go dumb ass, now she'll really go. _She tried to do just that, but his grip around her was too strong. "It's the truth." He continued. "Because it's me you really want to be with, not him. You're here, because you want to be here not because someone twisted your arm Cameron. Can't you just admit that? Admit that it's my arm's you want to be in? That's it me that you want to make love to you for the rest of your life? Can you?"

She shook her head, as tear's streamed down her face, he reached up and wiped them away, she leaned the side of her face into his hand. He twisted so they were laying again, him on top. She knew it was because of his leg, not that looking up into his eyes was necessarily a bad thing. He stroked the side of her face.

"I can."

She looked up at him.

"I love you Ally, trust me I wish I didn't. Because it hurt's to much to see you with him. I want you to be happy, I'm selfish, I want that to be with me. I want you for as long as I'm breathing, to hold you close and tight." He hated being this cheesy, but for her, he'd be anything_._ "I want to wipe your tear's away, and be the reason why there's a smile on your face. Although with me, you won't always have one. It's you I want, just you." He kissed her, tear's poured out of her closed eyes like hard rain on Sunday morning's.

"I love you." She murmured against his cheek bone, and looked into his eyes. "You know I love and want you, but it's not that easy." _Those eyes. What was I saying again? _She thought. _Damn it._ "It's never easy with you." She softly laughed, with a sob. "But you're right, it's always been you. It kill's me, because I know he knows it too. I just don't want to hurt him."

"So you're going to hurt me?" He asked.

"No." She immediately answered. "Give me time, please. I just need some time."

"Just not too much." He kissed her temple. "I'm an old man."

She chuckled softly into his neck. "No, you're not." She got herself worked up, she sighed out another sob.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. A Mark Against Beauty

I mean no character or person bashing in this chap, but I need it for the storyline.

* * *

A month dragged on as slowly as one possibly could. The weather becoming warmer. House kept his distance from Cameron, he didn't want to push her further than he already had. House felt deep down that he had lost. What would she want with a old cripple with him anyhow? _nothing_. She was young, beautiful, and far out of his league.

Sometimes, at night, he would call her and hang up. _Coward, _he thought as he would hang up the phone. A few more days passed, when House received a call in the early hours. He heard nothing but light breathing, after several seconds of listening to this, House hung up. A few minutes later he got another call, the same thing but this time there was the soft sound of light sniffling.

"Cameron?"

"Can I come over?" her voice was barely audible.

He sat up quickly in his bed. "Yeah." Then he heard a click. He stared at his phone for a moment before setting it down on the nightstand beside him.

Twenty minutes had passed before he heard a very soft knock on the door. House limped to the door from his couch, he looked over her presence. She wore a light coat with the hood on, blue jeans, and sneakers. Her head was down and her hands were in her coat pockets.

"Cam?"

"mmm."

_Not even a real word_, House thought. "Look at me."

She just shook her head. He took a slow step forward and lifted her chin, a black eye. He quickly pulled her in by her wrist so quickly that her hood fell, he wasn't meaning to be that abrupt. He slammed the door behind them.

"What the hell happened? Did Chase do this to you?"

No answer.

"Allison!" He screamed.

She finally looked up at him, shame filling her eyes. He gently guided her to the couch where they both sat, as he examined her eye.

"He was drunk."

"That's no excuse." House hissed.

"He kept on apologizing afterwards, saying he didn't mean too. I know he didn't. He's not that guy."

"Are you sure."

She gave him a confident stare. "Yes, this is Chase we're talking about, he would never hurt a woman."

House gave her a arched brow.

"This was an accident House."

"Really?" Sarcasm began to pour from his mouth. "Did you run into his fist?" He didn't wait for an answer. "No. Being drunk doesn't excuse what he did."

"I'm not saying that." She sighed, lowering her head. "He was drunk and we got into an argument, and he hit me. It was only once and he regretted it right away."

"How do you know that? He could just be lying."

"I know my husband." She said simply.

"Did you know _your_ husband would ever do this?"

A look of anger crossed her face, as she began to stand. She felt his hand on her wrist, his blue eyes shining up at her.

"I- I didn't mean..." He was glad when she sat back down. "What was your fight about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She quickly looked away.

He stared at her for a moment. "It was about me wasn't it."

"Oh yeah House, everything's about you."

He tried to hide a smile. "It was."

She stood up. "And what if it was?"

"What about me?" He didn't want to ask the real question burning in his mind, he was to afraid to know. _Was the fight over me, because you decided to be with me instead of him?_

"He was just mad because he think's I'm not over you." She let out a low breath.

"Your not." House replied simply.

She put her hands on her hips. "You don't know that."

House stood up. "So what'd you tell him?"

"I told him I was."

"Lie." He took a step forward.

Cameron crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I am too."

He smiled. "You're a terrible liar."

"House, please not tonight."

"So you pick him." He took a step back.

She let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know who I pick."

"Yes you do, you just don't want to hurt him."

She looked up at him. "House." She gave a warning tone. "Do you mind if I just crash out here. I'll be gone when you wake up."

"Nope, sorry, the couch is broken. You have to crash in my room." He pointed behind him.

Cameron let out a chuckle.

"I won't try anything if you won't." He gave his best charming smile, unfortunately for her, she couldn't resist it. "Seriously, you need a good night's sleep, ask Wilson, you won't get it on this couch."

"Fine." She gave in easily. "But if you try anything I'm going to break the stick you apparently can't live without. And I don't mean your cane."

House wrinkled his face, as she made her way down the hall. "Ouch."

She let a quick smile form before disappearing into the bedroom, House following. House waited until she fell asleep, he watched the slow rise and falling of her chest, before sneaking out. He couldn't watch her for one more minute, not another minute of seeing that black and purple mark taint that face of perfection. House knew what he had to do, he couldn't let him get away with it.

* * *

Sorry so short, again, but sleep is calling me. replies are love, thanks!


End file.
